Truths of Life
by lizzie1986
Summary: After Colin's death, Ephram becomes a friend to a person who struggles in her new world.
1. Coping with Life

Title: Truths of Life

Author: lizzie1986

Pairing: Frosty Frencher (Ephram/Laynie)

Summary: Tragedy strikes Everwood and Ephram Brown consoles the person he least

     expected…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Everwood.  If I did, Ephram and Laynie would 

            be together and I would be a very rich woman.  But that's not the case, 

            unfortunately.

A/N: This is set right after Home, but Colin didn't survive his surgery…   Pretend season 2 isn't happening in this fic.

A/N 2: Redid the chapter a little bit.  Saw some changes I wanted to make, so I did.

Chapter One: Coping with Life

Laynie Hart stared despondently out of her bus window that would take her back to Everwood, Colorado.  Tears had long since been wiped away and now all she could do was try to keep them at bay.  No longer would she attend her boarding school, where she had been taking summer classes to stay out of Everwood.  Laynie realized that there was no way out of the hated small town for her.  Somehow, she always ended up returning.  This time, for good.  All because of the phone call.  One phone call that had changed her life forever.  At first, she thought it was a joke.  Colin couldn't be dead.  Soon, though, reality set in.  It made sense, all those symptoms everyone ignored except for her.  And now, it didn't matter.  Nothing mattered.  

The driver's voice startled Laynie from her thoughts.  "We will be arriving in Everwood in 20 minutes."

"Great," Laynie thought, she didn't want to face the town or the reality of Colin's death.  But she had no choice.  Laynie knew she had no idea what to expect when she arrived, but one thing was for sure.  Nothing would ever be the same again.

*     *        *        *

They met her at the bus station.  Laynie couldn't help but be surprised at this.  She and her parents had never been close.  Colin had always been their golden child.  In their eyes he had been perfect, while she had always been the outsider, the screw up.  But now… Laynie shook her head, willing her tears back down.  She couldn't deal with it now.  She had to face her parents first.  Laynie slowly walked off the bus, unsure of what really to say or do in her situation.  But there was nothing to do.  There was no hug, no comfort.  Nothing from the people she called her parents.

"Hello Laynie," Sharon Hart said, her eyes still red-rimmed.  She made no movement to embrace her daughter, but Laynie tried to just shake it off.

"Hi mom," Laynie replied, trying to make her voice as even toned as her mother's.

"Hi," Was all Jim Hart uttered before he went to go and gather her bags.

The two Hart women were left by themselves in silence.  Laynie tried to occupy herself with the hustle and bustle around her, but the awkwardness with her mother wouldn't fade.

"Let's go home." Jim then said as he arrived with Laynie's bags.

Laynie nodded glumly and followed her parents to their car in silence.  She already knew not one more word would be uttered during the car ride home.

*      *        *        *

Dr. Andy Brown entered his kitchen, takeout bags in hand.  "I've got burgers!" He cheerfully said, but in his eyes there was a sense of defeat that had never been there before.

"Yes!"  Delia exclaimed as she grabbed the bags and began going through them, as she decided what she wanted.

Ephram observed the scene quietly.  He had been doing that a lot these days, Andy realized with a start. I guess Colin's death affected everyone_.  _

"The funeral's tomorrow."  Ephram quietly stated, as he watched his father for a reaction.  All Andy did was nod.

"Laynie Hart arrived this afternoon."  Ephram nodded, but Anduy could clearly see Ephram didn't hear a word he said.  Something serious was on his son's mind.

"Will you be able to handle it tomorrow?" He asked, with a rare concern for his father.  Andy let out a tight smile.

I'll make myself."  Was all he said to the question.

"The Harts…"

"They need to blame someone and they chose me."  Andy firmly said, letting Ephram know that this was the end to the discussion.  Ephram nodded, but felt the need to add one more thing first.

"Maybe it would be better going back to New York. For everyone."  He walked to the table to eat after he said this, letting Andy contemplate his son's statement for himself.

*        *        *       *

Almost the entire town appeared for the graveside service.  Not that it was a surprise, Colin Hart had been the town's golden boy.  The ceremony was kept relatively short, but for Laynie it seemed like forever.  She didn't want to be near these people.  They didn't really know Colin aside from watching him play basketball.  She shook her head bitterly.  Most of these people wouldn't even remember him next year and look at them.  Sobbing and crying like they were his closest friends, Laynie thought with malice.  She didn't like this supposed small town everyone loves everyone else stuff.  She never would.  She looked through the crowd until her eyes rested on one person.  Ephram Brown.  He sat there with his father, staring straight ahead as he ignored all the stares sent his father's way.  Laynie studied him.  He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him, but he wasn't the same either.  Something was different about him, something she couldn't put her finger on.  She wasn't allowed to contemplate this matter any further as her mother brushed her arm against hers, signaling the service was over.  Laynie got up, as she quickly escaped the parade of mournes as they headed her parent's way.  She stood at the edge of crowd, she just stared into space.  She had no idea what to do next.

*         *          *        *

Ephram was stuck right in the middle of the crowd, but for the first time he didn't mind or even care.  His mind was someplace else.  Or more accurately on someone else.  Two someone elses.  The blond was the easiest to find.  Amy, tear-stained cheeks, was surrounded by her friends who were awkwardly trying to comfort her.  From where Ephram was standing, they weren't doing a very good job.  His eyes left Amy, in search of his next target.  The brunette was harder to find, as she stood away from the crowd.  Laynie stood there, dazed as she hugged herself as if she was freezing cold.  Here eyes gave no indication of her even crying yet, and he wondered if she had.  He was so caught up in his thoughts, Ephram hadn't even known that he had walked to Laynie until he stood right next to her.  She didn't say a word, it was up to him to say something first.

"How are you holding up Laynie?"  

She was silent for a few moments as she contemplated his question.  So many complex answers to such a simple question.

"I don't need your pity, Ephram.  Go comfort Amy, I know that's where you'd rather be."

"I don't pity you!"  He protested. Laynie rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Sure, whatever."

"Laynie, I don't.  It's just… I know what you're going through.  And if you need a friend…I'm here."  Ephram didn't even realize the words came out of his mouth until he uttered them.  Laynie looked visibly shaken.

"I…I… I've got to go."

With that she quickly walked away, then broke into a run.  Ephram stood there for a moment, surprised at what happened and what felt.  For some reason he felt this urge to go after her.  To see if she was alright.  At that moment he made a split second decision and then began chasing Laynie.

*     *       *        *

She dug her feet in the sand as she swung around on the swing. It was surprising how such a little place such as a swing set could cause so many memories.  Colin and her, playing in the park as children.  Since they were only a year apart, they had always been close.  And now… Laynie choked back a sob.  She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make it real.  Because if it was real… Laynie shook her head adamantly, trying to erase the thoughts that were plaguing her mind.  But as footsteps approached her, she knew someone else would help her with that and she instantly knew who it was.  They sat in silence for a few moments, not really knowing what to say, until Ephram broke it.

I ran nearly everywhere in town looking for you."  Laynie was surprised by this comment, not expecting it in the least.  But she quickly hid her surprise.

"One of the advantages of growing up in Everwood.  I know all the shortcuts you newcomers don't."

"You left pretty fast."  Ephram commented.  Laynie shrugged at this statement.

"He's not really there.  There was no point in staying."  They were silent for a few moments until Laynie spoke again.  "How's Amy holding up?"

 "I don't know, haven't seen her."

"Oh, I just thought… anyway, why are you here then?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Looking for Amy?" Laynie asked, as she tried to get Ephram to leave before reality actually hit her.

"Maybe I wasn't looking for Amy."

"Why?"

"Amy's going to survive. I wanted to see how you were doing."  Laynie was skeptical and Ephram knew it.

"Feelings don't change that fast.  Go and comfort who you want to be with Ephram.  No hard feelings."  As Laynie said this, she realized it was true.  In the big scheme of life, this little semi-triangle wasn't even on its radar.

"Maybe, maybe not.  Can you handle a friend?"  She looked at him doubtfully.

"Are you capable of it?"

"Are you willing to trust someone?"  He shot back.

"I could ask you the same thing." Laynie retorted, as she slipped easily back into their old banter.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I guess the offer has it's possibilities."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

*       *        *        *

Laynie tried to quietly sneak into her house without her parent's noticing.  After Ephram had left her, she had spent hours just wandering around the town and now she had to get inside as quickly and quietly as possible.  But fate was not on her side.  Laynie started to climb the stairs when a voice interrupted her.

"Where have you been?"  Her mother.  For the first time acting like the concerned parent she had never been.  Laynie turned around to face her, to face both of them.

"Around."

"Laynie, tell me where the _hell have you been!"  _

"Don't do this!  Don't act so concerned when I know you aren't!"  Laynie shouted back, as her temper started to come through.

"Laynie, don't do this.  Not with what happened to Colin." Jim pleaded with his daughter.

"Colin's dead!  He's gone!  But you've lost your chance to be involved in my life along time ago!"  Laynie yelled as she pushed past them and ran out of the house, not knowing where she was going, just knowing it was away from there.

*        *       *         *

She wandered around the town for hours, not really knowing where she was going.  Just walking, trying to clear her thoughts from everything that had just happened.  Her life has taken such a different turn in the last week and she couldn't deal.  And she didn't have anyone to talk to.  Laynie was truly alone.  Suddenly, she thought and stopped in front of a particular two story house.  Nervously, she rang the bell and waited for an answer.  She couldn't do this anymore.  Put up this façade of strength when it wasn't really true.  The door opened.

"Laynie? What are you doing here?"

Laynie didn't answer, couldn't answer.  The tears started to fall unchecked down her cheeks as she finally let go.

"He's really gone."  She sobbed and felt herself being embraced.  The tears started to fall harder, until she couldn't even really see clearly.

"He's really gone."

**End of Part One.**


	2. Coming to Terms

Title: Truths of Life

Author: lizzie1986

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing any of this.

A/N: I changed a few parts of Chapter One, so you might want to re-read it.  Nothing major, though.  You won't get lost if you don't.

A/N 2:  I don't know if I'm turning this into a series of whatnot.  Just on ff, people were mentioning the lack of interaction between E/L, so I decided to write a second part.  I'll probably continue to write this as a series, though.  Did this make any sense?

Ship:  Eventually Ephram/Laynie (Frosty Frencher)

Chapter Two: Coming to Terms

"Are you okay now?" Ephram asked, concerned.

Laynie nodded, wiping her eyes to clear away the remaining tears.

"Yeah.  Thanks for being there.  God, I feel so…"  Laynie paused, unable to come up with a word to describe how she felt.  How she had been feeling since she had received the phone call.

Ephram knew immediately he had to cheer her up, no more consoling.  "Worthless? Undeserving of my presence?" 

"More like you're undeserving of my presence."  Laynie cracked a small smile.

"So now I'm not good enough for Queen Laynie?" Ephram sarcastically asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out Brown.  I think you're starting to lose your edge."

Ephram widened his eyes in mock shock at this.

"Me?  Lose my edge? I think not."

"I think so.  Everwood has that effect on people."

"Really?  I just thought I was going crazy."  

Ephram flopped down on his bed after saying this. Laynie looked for a moment, there laid down next to him.

"I think everyone eventually goes crazy here."  She murmured quietly.  Ephram caught her comment, but chose to ignore it.  They laid there in silence, caught up in their own thoughts.  Like two friends who both wanted the same thing.

*  *  *  *  *   *

Andy was trying not to burn breakfast when Ephram walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"I'm making omelet's."  He said cheerfully, not seeing Ephram's wince.

"You know, I'm not that hungary.  I'll just have some juice.  Where's Delia?"  Ephram asked, pulling open the fridge door.

"At Nina's.  What are your plans for the day?  Spending time with Laynie Hart?"  Andy asked, giving up on the omelet's and scraping them into the garbage.

"Smart move"  Ephram motioned to his father's activity.

"I'm smart enough to know when you're trying to change the subject.  And I'm smart enough to know when a girl leaves my son's room at 5:00 in the morning."

Ephram put his glass in the sink.  "Nothing happened."

"I know."

Ephram shot him a look, but decided not to ask.  He left the kitchen without a word.  Andy still had his smile on his face.

*  *  *  *  *   *

Laynie sat in chair, staring into her vanity mirror.  She slowly wiped away the few stray tears that had made their way down her face.  Laynie just looked.  She didn't know who she was anymore.  When Colin had died, he had taken with him the only dependable family member she had.  She could hear her mother already, bustling around the kitchen.  Sharon Hart tended to avoid everything she considered painful.  Her father was probably still in bed, suffering through his latest hangover.  Jim Hart had always solved his problems by drinking.  But Laynie?  How did she solve her problems?  That was the problem, she had yet to figure it out.  She heard her mother climb the stairs and Laynie quickly made sure her face was tear free.  Soon her door quietly opened and her mother came in.

"Breakfast's ready."  Sharon stated.

Laynie nodded.  "All right.  I'm not really that hungry."

Sharon let out a sigh.  "God Laynie.  Stop acting like this!"

"Like what?  Like a person who lost her only sibling?  I'm sorry mother, but that's what I am."

"Let it go Laynie.  Don't punish your father or me.  It wasn't our fault."

"If you guys hadn't ignored the signs, maybe Colin would still be alive!  So tell me who's fault it is!" Laynie yelled, shoving all her hurt and rage at her mother.

Sharon finally lost her cool.  "It's Andrew Brown's fault!  If he hadn't of operated, Colin would still be here today!"

Laynie eyed her mother disgustedly.  "You really think that?  God, I can't believe you!"

Laynie headed for the door and left the room and the house.  She could barely hear her father's groggy voice. 

"What the hell is going on?!  Where the hell is she going?!"

Laynie ignored it and shut the door with a loud bang.

*  *   *   *   *   *

Laynie knocked on Amy's door before quietly entering.  She looked at Amy laying on her bed, looking just like Laynie felt.

"Hey"

Amy looked up at the sound of Laynie's voice,

"Hi.  How are you doing?"

Laynie shrugged, not sure exactly how to answer such a simple, yet complicated, question.  "I'm holding up.  How about you?"

Amy nodded.  "I'm fine.  Completely fine."  Her voice sounded false to both of their ears.

Amy seemed in thought for a moment, then continued.  "Laynie, I'm sorry no one called you about…"

Laynie shrugged.  "It's all right.  At least I had a few more hours thinking I had a brother."  

The impact of her words hit them both and silence reigned through the room.

"But I'm staying in town now.  For good.  So if you want to get together, I'll be around."  Laynie shrugged awkwardly and Amy nodded.

"Yeah."

The two girls just looked at each other.  Brought together by the grief of losing the same person, yet worlds apart with their coping.  So they did nothing, just stayed there in silence.

 *          *               *                *

**End of Part Two**


	3. Wanting Out

Truths of Life

By: lizzie1986

Couple: Eventually Ephram/Laynie

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of it.  If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfic?  Yeah right.

A/N: Once again, don't take anything from season two into account in this fic.

A/N 2: Thanks for Nikki for helping me incorporate Ephram's friends in this chapter.   You're such a big help!

Part Three: Wanting Out

"What do you mean you're not coming?!"  Ephram winced a little from the voice over the line.

"Yeah, I've decided to stay in Everwood for the summer.  I'll come visit some other time Rob."

"Yeah, sure.  Soon you'll forget all about us city folk and become a country hick."  Robin Ferrara commented, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"So you won't kill me?"  Ephram asked, unsure of his best friend's temper, which at times could be cruel.

"Not this time.  But screw up one more time Brown…"  She trailed off, threateningly.

"And what?"  Ephram raised his eyebrows, unsure of what his response would be.

"Let's just say.  I've known you a long time and I know all your little secrets.  Would you like me to list some examples?"  Ephram could just imagine her smiling wickedly.

"No thanks.  I'll be good.  I promise."  He hurriedly said. 

Robin snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

Ephram lifted his eyebrows, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I'm hurt Robin,  seriously hurt.  You don't think I can be good?"

"I'm not even dignifying that with an answer."

"Typical Ephram Brown response."  Robin stated with laughter in her voice.

"Why do I always have to get ragged on?  Scug would probably appreciate your witticisms more than me."

Robin snorted at this.  "Scug's no fun.  He never takes anything seriously.  He hooked up with Karen Lasame at Rachel Ackerman's party last week.  Did he tell you?  I couldn't believe!  He'll take anything that has two legs." She finished off with disgust.

"So from this little rant, I take it Scug's just fine?"

"Is he ever "just fine"? 

"Good question.  Though it's one that I don't have an answer for."

"You need to show your opinions a little more.  Work on that by the next time we talk."  Robin ordered.

"I'll be sure to try that out."  Ephram sarcastically said.

"Good.  Talk to ya later Brown."

"Later, Ferraras."

As Ephram hung up with his best friend, he cut off one of his only remaining links to his home.  To New York.  It was at that moment he realised just how much he missed it.

*       *       *          *

"So you're staying for good this time?"  Amy asked Laynie, as they sat on her bed.

Laynie nodded.  "Yeah.  Mom thought that having the family together now would be best.  But she's delusional.  Like we're a family."  She finished sarcastically.

Amy nodded, clearly thinking about something else.  "Laynie, do you ever…. I mean, do you have…"  

"I think about Colin all the time."  Laynie softly said, knowing what Amy was referring to.

"I just…  I don't know.  Just, all I can think about is him."

"It takes time.  We all mourn in different ways.  You obviously choose dwelling on it, while I choose denial."

Amy forced a smile on her face.  "Laynie?  I'm glad you're back."

Laynie stared out the window for a moment.  "Are you?  Because I'm not.  I get out of here, and I get pulled right back.  It'll never change."

Amy looked at her with a questioning look.

Laynie continued.  "I mean, when I think about this place, I think about running in the opposite direction.  Don't you?  I mean, just want to run from here and keep running till you're far away?"

"No, I love Everwood.  I can't imagine ever leaving."

Laynie smiled wistfully.  "Colin too.  He got all the Everwood loving out of the two of us.  I just want out."

"You'll get out."

"Will I?  Because right now, I'm not to sure anymore."

*     *     *      *

Ephram slammed on the breaks for the final time at the DMV.  Both he and the woman who was testing him went flying forward.  Ephram watched as she silently made a mark on her sheet.  He nervously sat as she continued making marks on the sheet of paper that would determine his fate.  Then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, did I pass?"

She looked at him.  "Well, you didn't fully stop at the stop sign, cut off another vehicle, never used your rear view mirrors once, the list goes on.  Do you think you passed?"

Ephram looked unsure, not liking being out on the spot.  "Umm,,, yes?"

The woman shook her head.  "No you don't, Mr. Brown.  But you nailed the three point turn and did decently on the parallel park.  Here." 

She handed him the sheet of paper.  A big 81 was circled with the word Pass.  Ephram let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you!"

The woman looked at him as she got out of the car.  "God help us all, with him on the road."  She muttered and left.

*     *     *     *

Ephram was eating his food at Mama Joy's before heading home.  He figured this way was easier to avoid his father's attempts at cooking.  Laynie walked in to the restaurant and spotted him immediately.  Smiling slightly, she headed over to him and sat down.  

"Hey."

Ephram looked up and was surprised at how happy he felt to see her.  Trying to ignore his new feelings, he just replied with a casual, "Hey"

Ephram immediately noted her subdued face as Laynie played with a napkin.  They stayed in silence for a few moments, a safe kind of silence that people who understood each other used.  Laynie was the one to finally break it.

"My mom actually talked to me today.  Can you believe it?  I'm surprised she still remembers she has a daughter."  Laynie bitterly chucked at this statement, even though there was nothing amusing about it.

"That's good, right?  Maybe she's finally starting to get over Colin."

Laynie rolled her eyes at this statement.  "When pigs fly.  She thinks I should go on anti-depressants.  Get over… you know."  Laynie shrugged.  "I've been thinking it might be a good idea.  Going on anti-depressants."

Ephram was surprised at this.  "Really?  I thought you were handling everything okay."

"Yeah, façade are great, aren't they?  In reality, I'm not doing so hot.  I'm mean, not as bad as Amy or anything… but, it's just tough.  I've had some pretty rough nights."

Ephram looked at Laynie, willing the sympathy to not appear in his eyes.  "It's like that for everyone.  When my mom dies, it was tough.  But I managed without medication."

"That's the thing.  Not all of us are as strong as you.  And it's different losing a sibling.  I mean, me and Colin grew up together.  Despite everything, we were pretty close.  And now I'm an only child.  You still had Delia."  Laynie tried to explain to him, but didn't think that she was succeeding.

"But, you know if you need anything, I'm here."  Ephram seriously told her.

"Thanks.  But don't offer that too much.  You wouldn't want wrecks on your doorstep every night."  Laynie tried to joke, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"I'm not."  He looked intensely at her and for some reason Laynie had to look away and slightly blush.

*           *              *              *

End of Part Three


	4. Just Friends?

Truths of Life: Chapter Four

By: lizzie1986

Coupling: Eventual E/L

A/N:  Sorry it took this long for the chapter to get out.  I had writer's block for awhile and then the holidays happened.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Everwood, though I do own Robin, who appeared in the last chapter.

Chapter Four:  Just Friends?

Laynie stared at the bottle of pills in her hand.  She had just walked out of the pharmacy and now debated what to actually do.  Would she take them?  Would she throw them out?  She really didn't know.  All she could do at the moment was stare at the bottle, knowing the impact her decision was going to make on her upcoming life.  She sighed and quickly stuffed the pill bottle in her bag before walking away.  She would save this decision for later.

*        *        *      *

Andy walked into his son's room without knocking, a habit that annoyed Ephram to no end.  He took his headphones off and raised an eyebrow expectantly.  

"Anything I can help you with?  Because in a cultured society, it's considered polite to knock before entering someone's personal space."

Andy chuckled as he leaned against the wall.  "At least you're using better vocabulary than in the past."

Ephram glanced up for a moment.  "I can always revert back to 'go away', if you want."

Andy let the comment slide and casually let his question slide out.  "So what's going on with you and Laynie Hart?"

Ephram was surprised, not releasing that his father paid _that_ much attention to his life.  "We're friends.  No big deal."  He shrugged, but had the vague feeling that didn't exactly describe their relationship.

"Oh.  Like you and the Abbott girl?"  Andy asked, a smile on his face.

Ephram shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Amy and I are friends.  Now what's with the big interest in my life all of a sudden?"

Andy shook his head.  "Nothing."  He vaguely said before walking away.

"Well, next time knock before entering!"  Ephram called, feeling slightly unnerved by the conversation, yet not knowing why.

 *       *         *         * 

Laynie fell back on her bed and listened to her parent's muffled shouts.  She didn't even bother trying to block it out anymore, it was such a usual occurrence.  How pathetic was her life?  She could count the number of friends she had in Everwood on one hand.  On two fingers actually.  Amy Abbott and Ephram Brown.  Her late brother's girlfriend and a fling she had.  That summed up her life.  A crash interrupted her thoughts as a crystal vase was thrown and broken.  Laynie winced at the sound.

"I liked that vase."  She muttered and the shouting increased in volumes.  "Anyone living in this house needs drugs to survive."

That reminded her of the antidepressants in her bag.  She took the bottle out and stared at it in her hand.  Once little pill could change so much.  But was it worth it?  She heard and door slam below and made her decision.  It was.  She took a pill out and swallowed.  There.  It was done.  But why did she have an inkling that it was the wrong decision?

*       *           *

Ephram nervously tapped his fingers as the phone rang.  Finally someone picked up at the other end.

"Robin's House of Worship."  A female voice came on the line.

Ephram chuckled at his friend's new greeting.  "Hey Robin.  When did you come up with that one?"

"Last night.  Scug actually gave me the idea.  But don't you ever tell me that. Or there will be serious consequences."  She warned.

Ephram could already picture her planning out wicked revenge tactics.  "I know your temper and how you hold grudges.  I'll do anything to stay on your good side."

"Alright."  Robing reluctantly said.

"You know, sometimes I think that you actually enjoy torturing people."

"Yeah, yeah Brown.  So why did you call?  To waste my precious time?"  Robin asked.

This brought Ephram to the point of the call.  "Well, I need some advice."

Ephram imagine Robin raising her eyebrows. "Intriguing.  What about?"

"Females."

Robin let out a snort of laughter.  "Me?  You want advice about females from me?  You know I can't stand most of them.  Flirty, air headed, know noth-"

"Yea, I've heard this all before."  Ephram cut her off before she could become really involved in her rant.

"So? Why didn't you call Scug?  He'd probably be better to give advice to you than moi."

Ephram rolled his eyes.  "Rob, you know what his advice always is…"

"Screw em and forget em."  They said in unison and started to laugh.

"The ironic part is, he never seems to take it."  Robin said, a hint of disgust evident in her voice.

"Yeah.  So my problem… There are two girls…."

Ephram could hear Robin try to hold back a laugh.  "Problem, Ferraras?"

"Nope, just never imagined… never mind.  Continue with, what I'm sure, will be a fascinating story."

"Fine.  So I was saying…"

*    *      *      *

"So this seems to be a popular place for you."  Laynie easily slid into the booth across from Ephram at Mama Joy's.

"Have you ever tasted what my father calls cooking?  This place is my survival technique."

Laynie picked up Ephram's discarded menu and glanced through it, not really reading it at all.

"Hungry?"  Ephram questioned, a slight smile on his face.

Laynie shut the menu and put it aside.  "Not really.  Just looking to see if anything's changed."

Ephram didn't buy it, but decided to let it slide.  "You eat already?"

"Yeah. I managed to dig some stuff out at my house."

"I'm done here.  You wanna go and do something?"

Laynie let out a slight smirk.  "Why? Are you asking me out, Mr. Brown?"

Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me, Miss Hart.  So how about it?"  Ephram got up and held out his hand to Laynie, waiting to see if she would take it.

Laynie made a split second decision.  She put her hand in his and got up.  "Lead the way."

*      *         *

End of Part Four


End file.
